League of Legends Wiki:Request for Content Director/Sydeyc
I, Technology Wizard, nominate Sydeyc for Content Director of Patch History. This user is active and organized. He focuses on improving patch notes, patch history, patch templates, and has a few projects on his to-do list for Patches. His edits excel in the Patch department, which I why I believe this user deserves this position. 22:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Voting has begun. Questions are still available to be asked. Questions * What do you think the job of a Content Director is? 22:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) **A content director should mediate and manage whatever part of the Wiki they are responsible for, in this case Patch History. A content director should also act as the go-to person for the subject they direct, and be available to answer any questions or concerns about the subject. --Sydeyc 23:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC) * What can you do to improve Patch History content? 01:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) **I can review existing history pages and improve the layout and descriptions in order to improve clarity. A good example is the recent revamp I gave the Hotfix page or the cleanup I've begun working on for the Alpha stage patches. I've set out to add missing patch notes for champions, items, masteries and runes. In doing so, I plan on removing and correcting erroneous information as well as make any necessary additions. Two good examples where this was necessary are Master Yi's patch history (which was missing notes for Alpha patches and a lot of numbered patches) and Mastery history (where the patch notes were near non-existent). On another note, I aim to fish out any information from LoL's official posts that may be relevant to the wiki, and have recently added a lot of missing hotfix release notes. With what I have done so far and considering what I intend to do, I do hope others will agree on how I see my actions as improvements to the wiki as far as patch history is concerned. I am also more than open to any suggestions for new templates or tables that can improve page layouts. I am fairly new to editing templates, but I learning quickly. --Sydeyc 02:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * What would you do differently as a Content Director than what you do now? 05:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) **As Content Director, I will focus most, if not all, my edits towards any information relevant to patches, ensuring information on pages is correct and up to date. This includes champion, item, mastery, and rune stats, tooltips and information. I will be better equipped to monitor and ensure that information remains accurate. --Sydeyc 07:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Support # The user is very devoted to this department of the wiki and after seeing his responses to the questions, I think he is ready for this position. 21:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) # Quality editor/uploader, knows his way around things. We need more of that. 02:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) # It might be nice to revive the whole content directors thing with a competent user. 20:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) # Definitely has the credit for it. Devoted Content Director also ensure a certain amount of content is being watched over by someone in addition of the regular editors. 03:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) # I'm sure he'd do a good job as a content director and he knows what to do. Bloodstrider 05:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) # Very devoted & resorseful Editor. Reilock 21:11, April 23, 2012 Neutral # Oppose # - I see no gains regarding his contributions or the overall wellness of the wiki if this passes. 01:43, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments * What exactly are the gains of a content director? I think even if they don't earn any rights, the position is something worth running for. 01:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Closing Statement * - High majority of approval 00:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests